Mission PAW 2
by pressurized
Summary: Everest arrives at the Barkingburg castle to have fun with Sweetie. But, when Everest disappears, Sweetie has to take action and try to find her friend. Can she do it before something happens to her? And what will happen to Sweetie after the rescue? Real title in the story.
1. Pupnapped

**A/N: Well, guys. Here's a new mission PAW. This one is going to be multi-chapter story. And this story will also have a little surprise for those who don't expect it, but I won't spoil what it is. Anyway, here's the story title and the first chapter, read, review and enjoy.**

 **MISSION PAW: SWEETIE SAVES EVEREST**

 **CHAPTER 1: PUPNAPPED**

* * *

It was dusk in Barkingburg, and Everest was arriving in her snowmobile. Ever since the PAW Patrol saved Sweetie and she saved Zuma, Ryder gave the royal pup a communicator tag to call the pups, but not Ryder. She didn't know Everest has a family, but knowing Everest was enough. When she arrived at the castle, she turned the engine off, turned her vehicle into her pup-house and walked to the main doors where a guard was waiting.

"You must be Everest from the PAW Patrol. The princess is expecting you." He said as he opened the door and let the husky through. Once she entered the throne room, she approached the throne, where the princess was waiting.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Everest said as she bowed.

"Hi, Everest. Thank you for coming. Sweetie is upstairs, sleeping in her bed. First floor, third door on the right." The princess said. Everest nodded as she ran up the stairs. When she reached the door, she knocked.

"Come in." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Everest opened the door, but was then tackled to the ground. Everest opened her eyes to see a smiling Sweetie over her.

"Hey, Everest. Glad to see you." Sweetie replied as she jumped off.

"Hi, Sweetie. Since when are you sleeping in the castle room?" Everest asked.

"Ever since the rescue that involved Zuma in cold water."

"Oh, my. That must've been awful."

"It is, because he couldn't swim in that water and he could've drowned." Sweetie said.

Just then, Everest pulled her in for a hug, causing the royal pup to yelp in surprise.

"You know, you would make a great addition to the team." She said.

"I know, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon." Sweetie said sadly.

Everest would ask why, but she understood what the royal pup meant. That night, Everest sneaked up on Sweetie, who was looking out the window. Then, she jumped at her and pinned her on her back. Sweetie shivered, but then Everest began rubbing the royal pup's belly. That sent Sweetie into giggles.

"Hehehehehehe! E-Everest, stop! Hehehehe!" She said through giggles. But Everest sped up the rubbing, replacing the giggles with laughs.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! That tihihihihihihickles! Ahahahahahahahaha! Please, stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Sweetie shouted while laughing. Everest stopped and jumped off, letting the royal pup stand.

"Now, we need to eat, and then we're off to bed." Sweetie nodded before they both started eating. After dinner, they went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning came, and Sweetie woke up with a yawn and a stretch. She still felt the tickles in her body since last night, but knew they would wear off after about 10 minutes. She turned back to the bed to wake Everest, but what she saw made her gasp in horror. Everest's bed was a mess; her collar was on the ground and no sign of Everest. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She didn't want to involve the princess and the Earl in this. After searching the room, she came to realization that her friend was pup-napped. She wanted to call Ryder, but her tag could reach only the pups. Just then, Everest's collar blinked, indicating someone called her, but she missed it. She tapped the collar and a flash screen appeared, revealing a missed call and who called her.

"Who is Avalanche?" She asked herself, but then she knew what to do. "Busby!" She called out to her companion, who arrived beside her.

"Set up the contact in Everest's pup-tag and place it into mine. I know who to call, and then we need to find our friend." Sweetie ordered with determination in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jake's cabin, Jake was eating breakfast with Frostbite, Avalanche and Snow. They were having a peaceful breakfast until Avalanche's pup-tag beeped.

"Excuse me, I need to get this." Avalanche said as she walked outside the cabin before tapping her tag.

"Hello?"

" _Hello?"_ Said the other voice.

"Hi, who am I speaking to?" Avalanche asked.

" _My name is Sweetie."_ The pup answered.

"Oh, so you're that Sweetie Ryder told me about. What's up?" Avalanche asked as she grabbed a shovel, intending to clear the snow.

At that question, Sweetie sniffed a little and let out a sad sigh, making Avalanche worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" _I would've called Ryder, but my tag wasn't programmed to do that, so I called you. Hopefully you'll be able to call him. Anyway, here's the problem. Everest arrived last night and we played together. But when I woke up this morning, horror. Everest's bed was a mess, her collar was on the floor and no sign of her. According to what I gathered from looking around the room, I can confirm that she's been pup-napped. I'll try to find her. Over and out."_ Sweetie explained before the call ended.

Avalanche dropped her shovel in shock. Her child is possibly pup-napped? She began hyperventilating as tears began to form in her eyes. A minute later, she screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before collapsing on the ground and crying. Her scream alerted everyone in the cabin as they rushed outside and saw Avalanche on the ground crying. After 10 minutes, Avalanche managed to calm down just enough to talk.

"Avalanche, what's wrong?" Snow asked in concern.

"Yeah, dudette, what happened?" Jake asked.

Avalanche then explained everything. As she finished, everyone gasped.

"My child?! Gone?! Pup-napped?!" Snow exclaimed.

"Oh, man, that's serious. I better call Ryder." Jake said as he took out his phone.

* * *

Ryder was cleaning around the control room when his pup-pad rang.

"Hello, Ryder here." He answered.

" _Ryder, it's Jake."_ Jake said in a worried tone.

"Hey, Jake. What's wrong? You don't look happy." Ryder asked.

" _Because I'm not happy, and so is not Avalanche. She got a call from a pup named Sweetie."_

"Oh, I get it. She couldn't call me so she called her. But, what's the emergency?"

" _It's Everest. She disappeared last night from the castle, probably pup-napped. Sweetie is trying to find who did it."_ Jake explained.

Ryder was a bit shocked that the royal pup would do that, but shook it off. "We'll head there and find her. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

" _Thanks. Also, Avalanche will be heading to the Lookout so take her with you."_

"I will." Said Ryder as he hung up before calling Robo-dog.

"Robo-dog, it's go time." He said before summoning the pups.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"_

"Ryder needs up!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the plane. After a wipeout scene, the plane took off.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced. Then, Zuma noticed a sad look on his owner's face.

"Ryder, dude, what's wrong?" He asked. The other pups noticed that as well.

"I'll explain everything once we reach Barkingburg. For now, an extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear and vehicles. This is a Mission PAW!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Just the start and action already picks up. Everest is gone, Avalanche is in a panic and Sweetie decides to go search. Who took Everest away? And will she ever see her family and friends again? Find out next time.**


	2. Chris helps out

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2: CHRIS HELPS OUT**

* * *

Upon arrival at the HQ in Barkingburg, Ryder and the pups geared up and went to the control room.

"Okay, pups. Avalanche got a call from Sweetie since she couldn't call me. Everest disappeared from the castle last night. Sweetie is certain that she's been pup-napped." Ryder explained.

Everyone except Avalanche gasped.

"Sweetie is trying to figure out who did that, but she may need our help." Then Ryder scrolled to the following icons:

"Skye, I need you to search Barkingburg with your sky-cycle."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Miranda, you'll do the same as Skye. Also, I made your own sky-cycle so that way, one can look on the ground while the other can search from the air."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"The rest of you search the castle in case the pup-napper is hiding inside. Mission PAW is on a roll!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large cabin deep into the Barkingburg forest, a male border collie was inspecting the area for a few minutes before entering the cabin, where he noticed the phone ringing. He answered.

"Hello?"

" _Chris, how is the husky?"_ The voice asked.

"Still asleep, but I don't get it. Why do we need her anyway?" Chris asked.

" _Just do what I say. You don't need to know that. Just keep her there until I get back, which is tomorrow morning. Got it?"_

"Yes, Daniel. Bye." Chris said as he hung up before walking over to none other than Everest tied up to a chair. He felt bad about her, but couldn't do anything to stop his owner. Everest began waking up.

"My head. What happened?" She asked.

"Good, you're awake." Everest turned to see a border collie standing on her right. She tried to move, but couldn't.

"What's going on? Why am I tied up?" She asked, scared. Then, she felt someone massaging her shoulders. She began calming down.

"Relax, I'll explain everything about the situation you're in." But before Chris could even start, Everest cut him off.

"Wait a minute. I… I'm pup-napped! Help! Get me out of here!" Everest screamed in panic. Chris had no choice but to massage her again. Once she calmed down, he explained everything. Everest's eyes widened.

"You what? But why did you let him to that?" She asked.

"I couldn't do anything. He would've probably kicked me out on the street."

"That's awful. So you didn't want to do that in the first place?" Chris nodded.

"Exactly. And unlike my owner, I show the most respect for females." As Chris said that, Everest was stunned. To show what he meant, he asked, "Mind if I touch your belly?"

Everest went wide-eyed upon hearing that. She gave him a quick nod as an approval before Chris put his paw on her belly and began stroking it. Everest immediately relaxed at his touch, but then the collie stopped.

"See?" He asked.

"You're telling the truth. But, what will happen to me? And who are you?" Everest asked.

"I'm Chris, and to answer your question, I'll try to help you escape. Don't worry… um…"

"I'm Everest." The husky replied.

* * *

Upon arrival at the castle, Ryder and the pups began searching the castle. After 10 minutes, everyone gathered in the throne room. The princess was confused about what's happening. However, Avalanche was silently crying,

"Did you find anything?" Ryder asked.

Most of the pups shook their heads, but Chase spoke up, "I searched the room and found only footsteps. Whoever took Everest had shoes, meaning it's a human." Just then, the princess comes over to them with worry in her eyes.

"Ryder, have you seen Sweetie? I tried to call her for breakfast, but she didn't come." The princess asked.

After Ryder explained the situation…

"Oh, no! I just hope she won't get killed." The princess exclaimed.

Then, Rocky thought of something. "Chase, did you see Everest's collar in her room?" Chase shook his head.

"Then we can track her down over her pup-tag. Sweetie's probably carrying it." As soon as he said that, Ryder picked him up and held him in front of his face.

"Amazing idea, Rocky! Go and do that, see if you can locate her." He said.

"On my way… uh, as soon as you put me down?" Rocky pointed out, recalling that Ryder was still holding him.

"Oops." Ryder said as he put Rocky down and he ran back to the Mission PAW Cruiser.

* * *

That night, Chris gave up. Through the afternoon, he tried to free Everest numerous ways, but no luck. He tried cutting the ropes, burning them, even pulling them, but nothing worked. He didn't even notice that Sweetie sneaked into the cabin.

"Sorry, Everest, I tried everything, but no luck." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'll never see my family and friends again!" Everest exclaimed, shocking Chris in the process. Sweetie was still too far to hear Everest's sentence.

"You have a family?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Chris felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and jumped in fright, seeing Sweetie there.

"Sweetie!" Everest called out.

"Hey, Everest. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." But before she could do anything, Chris spoke.

"I tried everything, but it didn't work."

"Oh, thanks for the tip. I'm Sweetie, by the way." Sweetie replied as she slowly stroke Everest's belly.

"I'm Chris. And you scared the living bone out of me." He exclaimed. But before Sweetie could apologize, both heard Everest giggle, which was caused by Sweetie's rubbing against her belly. Chris was about to join in when he noticed something. The tickling was making Everest clench her paws and tense her muscles, making the ropes go a little loose, but not much. An idea popped into his head as he stopped Sweetie's paws before turning to Everest.

"Everest, I found a way to free you, but you'll need to trust me." Everest was confused, but nodded. Once Sweetie and Chris were on both sides of her, they began tickling Everest's belly and sides as fast as they could. Everest burst into laughter while tensing her muscles.

"Ahhhahahahahahahaha! That tihihihihihihickles! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed really hard until she felt the ropes snap. The tickling stopped and Everest saw that the ropes were snapped off and she was able to get out of the chair.

"Wow, the tickling made me snap the ropes?" Everest asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't figure it out until Sweetie began tickling you." Chris said.

"You were great, Chris. We would so want you on the team." Everest said.

Chris heard about the PAW Patrol and wanted to be a member, but something else was in his way.

"I would join you, but I don't want to risk my owner to see me on the news." He said.

"Oh, I get it." But then the phone rang and Chris answered.

"Hello?"

" _Chris, I finished early, and I'll be back in 10 minutes. Be ready to get the husky inside the car."_

"Got it, Daniel."But as soon as he hung up, he turned to his friends, panic in his eyes.

"My owner will be here in 10 minutes, now what?" He asked.

Then, Sweetie smirked. "I've got a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, not everyone likes to pupnap pups like others do. Chris released Everest and got to meet Sweetie. But what Sweetie has planned for the pupnapper? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Everest is safe

**A/N: And here is the next chapter of this Mission PAW. Enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 3: Everest is safe**

* * *

Daniel finally arrived to his cabin and got out of the car, intending to escape with the husky. But when he got inside, he saw his companion unconscious and the chair empty. He rushed over to the collie in worry.

"Chris! Chris! Wake up!" A minute later, he woke up.

"Man, that hurts. I'll probably need ice." He said.

"Chris, what happened? Where's the husky?"

"After you called, I went straight to prepare her for transport, but as soon as I untied her, someone hit me from behind and everything went black after that." Chris explained.

"Man, those PAW Patrol mutts. Look, I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have the supplies to do that. You can still keep the collar, but please, find a new owner." Daniel said with hesitation. He didn't want to give up on him, but he had no choice. After a goodbye hug, Chris left the cabin. But as soon as he turned into the forest, Daniel ran out with his shotgun. Chris saw that and immediately called his friends.

Meanwhile, Everest was waiting in the clearing until Daniel approached her.

"Big mistake, little pup. Did you really think you could get away from me?" He asked.

"No, but I know that you fell for it." As soon as Everest said that, Daniel felt something jump on his back and bite his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. After that, he was tackled to the ground and pinned before he saw a beast in front of him, which was actually Sweetie.

"If you take my friend away again, you're doomed." Sweetie growled. As soon as she jumped off of him, he ran off in fear.

"I can't believe the plan actually worked." Everest pointed out.

"I know, but that's good, because now that man won't bother us anymore." Sweetie replied.

Just then, both heard whimpering. Everest recognized it, but Sweetie didn't. They both followed the voice all the way to the park, where Everest could see her mother crying with her back turned. Sweetie approached her first, but Everest hid behind a bush.

"Hey, ma'am, are you alright?" She asked. Avalanche turned to face her.

"O-Oh, it's you. You must be Sweetie. And I'm not okay, but I don't want to talk about it." She replied sadly.

"Oh, ok." Sweetie replied. But before she could walk off, Avalanche heard the bush rustle. She turned around and gasped. Right there was Everest, safe and sound.

"E-E-EVEREST!" She screamed as she ran towards her and Everest did the same. They both hugged each other; Avalanche was crying tears of happiness.

"I've been crying all this time for you! I thought I would never see you again!" She cried, nuzzling her daughter. Sweetie watched as they became close, but then…

"I'm so glad to be back. I really am, mom." Everest said.

Sweetie's eyes went wide in shock. As soon as they separated, she asked.

"Did I hear this right? That husky is your mother?" Everest nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you had a family?"

"In all of this commotion, I forgot." Everest replied.

"I see. Well, come on, the others could still be at the castle." Sweetie said as she ran towards the castle.

"Hey, wait for us!" Avalanche shouted as she and Everest ran after the royal pup.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jake's cabin, Jake was quietly staring at the wall, tears running down his cheeks. Snow approached him and tapped his shoulder. Jake looked at him.

"I managed to get Frostbite to sleep, but I don't know how long this will last." He said.

"Okay." Jake said. Snow noticed his sadness.

"What's wrong? Is it about Everest? Don't worry, they'll find her." He tried to comfort.

"That's the problem. Finding her." Jake replied. Snow jumped into his lap.

"You really care about her that much?" He asked.

Jake nodded. "Yes, ever since we met at the South pole and she saved me. Twice."

Snow nodded. "I know how you feel. I felt the same when I thought I lost her that day. And I care about her a lot." as he said that, he hugged Jake and Jake hugged the husky back. Suddenly, he got a call.

"Hello?" He asked in a sad tone.

" _Hello? Jake? Can you hear me?"_ Asked a voice from the other line. Jake and Snow gasped in shock. Snow was the first to speak.

"Everest?! Thank God! Are you okay?" Snow asked.

" _I'm fine, dad. All thanks to Sweetie."_ Everest replied with a smile.

"That's great. See you soon, Everest." Jake said before he hung up.

As soon as the call ended, while Snow howled in joy, Jake fell on his knees and cried tears of happiness. He couldn't believe that Everest, his pup who he cared for, was alive.

* * *

Ryder and the pups returned to the castle after discovering that Everest's signal was moving towards the castle. They didn't have to wait long as Avalanche and Everest ran inside with Sweetie close behind. Marshall immediately rushed over and hugged her.

"Thank heavens you're okay, Everest! I was so worried." He exclaimed before giving her a kiss.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." Everest said with a smile.

"Um, why did you kiss my daughter, Marshall?" Avalanche asked in confusion.

Marshall turned to the older husky. "Since she didn't tell you, I will. Everest and I are mates. For 2 years now."

Avalanche fainted upon hearing that. The princess then walked over to Sweetie.

"There you are, Sweetie. I've been so worried about you." She said as she picked her up and hugged her.

"Sorry if I worried you. I couldn't just wait here and risk Everest getting hurt." Sweetie replied as she licked her cheek.

"It's okay." The princess said as she held her pup in her arms and gave her a belly rub.

"Hehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehehe!" Sweetie giggled. Just then, a guard comes over.

"Your Highness, there's a white dog at the throne room. He wants to see you." He said.

"I'm coming." The princess replied as she put her pup down. "You stay here, I'll be back."

Sweetie nodded as she watched the princess walk off.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Sweetie deals with the pupnapper, finds out that Everest has a family and Avalanche finds out about a relationship between Marshall and Everest. But who is the white dog(West Highland white terrier) that came to the castle? Find out next time.**


	4. Reunited

**A/N: And here it is. The final chapter of this story. Read, review and enjoy.**

CHAPTER 4: REUNION

* * *

As she reached the throne, she sat down and looked to see a male white dog with a box waiting.

"Good morning, your Highness. My name is Greg. I've just arrived in Barkingburg and wanted to give you this." He said as he gave the princess the box, which she accepted.

"Thank you, Greg. You know, your looks remind me of someone." She added.

Greg was confused. Who would have his looks? But then, he noticed a dog bed near the wall.

"You have a dog?" He asked.

The princess nodded. "Yes, only one, but she's a royal pup."

Before Greg could ask, however, he noticed Ryder and the rest of the pups passing by and turned to the princess.

"Who's the kid? And who are all of these dogs?" He asked.

"Oh, they are Ryder and the PAW Patrol. And the dog behind them is my dog." She said pointing at the royal pup.

When Greg looked over to the royal pup, his body froze. His eyes went wide in shock as his heart started beating faster. _Is-Is that really her? I can't believe it._ He thought. The royal pup didn't seem to notice Greg staring at her as she was chatting with the rest. He slowly followed them till they were outside. He heard the kid telling the pup to wait here and he and the team drove off. Greg took this opportunity to get her attention.

"S-Sweetie?" He stuttered nervously, tears pooling in his eyes. Sweetie turned around and gasped. Right in front of her was a white dog she knew all too well.

"D-d-dad? Is that you?" Sweetie asked, feeling ready to cry.

Greg couldn't hold himself back, with tears running down his cheeks, he screamed, "SWEETIE!" before rushing over and hugging the royal pup. "Yes, It's really me! I thought I would never find you!" He cried as he nuzzled his daughter.

Sweetie herself couldn't believe what was happening. Nuzzling back, she said, "I missed you so much, dad."

"I missed you too." Greg said. None of them even noticed that the PAW Patrol returned and the princess ran out of the castle and stopped at the sight.

"Sweetie, what's going on here?"

Both dogs froze and looked at the castle entrance to see the princess standing there with confusion in her eyes. Greg now knew everything. That girl was taking care of his daughter ever since they got separated.

"Oh, uh…" He stuttered, not able to say anything as he became nervous. The princess approached them and looked at Sweetie.

"Sweetie, could you explain this?" She asked.

Seeing Greg wouldn't talk to her since he was nervous, Sweetie spoke.

"Sure, this dog here is my dad."

The entire PAW Patrol and the princess went wide-eyed in shock. Chase even fainted upon hearing that. The other white dog was Sweetie's dad? The team ran into the castle to wait for Sweetie, since they had something planned for her. Greg finally got enough courage to speak to the princess.

"Your Highness, have you been taking care of my daughter all this time?" He asked. The princess nodded nervously. She was about to turn around and run for the castle when Greg jumped at her, bombarding the princess with licks.

"H-hey! Hehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehe! Oh, God! Hehehe! Sweetie, a little help, please?!" She exclaimed through the giggles. Sweetie nodded and ran over to her father before tickling his belly, making him fall on his back as Sweetie continued.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! S-Sweetie! Hahahahahahahaha!" Greg exclaimed as he laughed. Soon, the princess stood up and watched the two on the ground. About 2 minutes later, both stopped and stood back up before Greg walked over to the princess and nuzzled her.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." He replied.

"No problem." The princess replied. Just then, Ryder comes out.

"Sweetie, come inside." He called out.

"Coming, Ryder." Sweetie called back before running behind Ryder.

….

As Sweetie entered the castle, everyone stood on the sides while Ryder stood beyond them, facing her. Greg and the princess entered behind the royal pup and saw it as well.

"Sweetie, come over here." Ryder told her. She nodded before walking over to Ryder and sitting down. Ryder knelt down so was at the eye level with Sweetie.

"Sweetie, regarding your actions that involved saving Zuma from drowning or freezing and saving Everest now, would you like to be a member of the PAW Patrol?"

Sweetie gasped in shock. Ryder is offering her a position in PAW Patrol? Greg and the princess were also shocked upon hearing that.

"Really? You would accept me?" She asked, her tail wagging a little.

"Of course. Since you have your vehicle, you could help us with our missions. Besides, I even found you a perfect position on the team and you would be helping me and Robo-dog."

Sweetie couldn't hold herself back from all the excitement. She rushed and tackled Ryder to the ground, tail wagging like crazy.

"Thank you, thank you, Ryder! This is the best day ever!" She exclaimed as she licked the boy's face uncontrollably.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Calm down! Hehehehehehehehe! Sweheheetie, that tickles! Hehehe!" Ryder giggled as Sweetie licked him. When she stopped and jumped off, Greg rushed towards her, pinned her down and began licking his daughter, making her giggle. The royal pup finally was accepted into the PAW Patrol and her father was here. She couldn't be happier than she already was.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N:As you can see, a part of this story was a heartwarming scene. I mean, did you really think that Sweetie wouldn't have a family reunion? Well, you thought wrong. Anyway, see ya next time and take care.**


End file.
